


Things To Do in Portland When You're Not Really Dead [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Grimm (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death Fix, Crossover, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, First Time, Fix-It, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, M/M, Natasha Romanov is the best BFF a boy could have, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Romance, Slash, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, there is a cellist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Phil Coulson really does have a cellist in Portland, but it's not exactly what anyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Do in Portland When You're Not Really Dead [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things To Do in Portland When You're Not Really Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459731) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



Length: 3:19:43  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/things%20to%20do%20in.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  



End file.
